


Into The Light

by Winterdwarf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cheating, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Post TLJ, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, but kylo ain't better, hux is a shitty boyfriend in this, kylo cheats on hux, vanilla sex, what a dickmove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterdwarf/pseuds/Winterdwarf
Summary: The nightmare keeps on returning. Kylo's decision to leave his old live behind seems to have left a scar. He seeks solace in the arms of a crewmember, instead of going to Hux with his problem.





	Into The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, bear with, this is my first work I publish on here, so we'll see how it goes.

"Let's call him Ben. Ben Solo."

"I'm Ren. Kylo Ren."

"Ben, what a cute name."

"The Knights Of Ren."

"I trust you, Ben."

"It's Lord Ren."

"Ben..."

"Careful, Ren."

"Ben!"

"It's Ren!"

"Ben!"

"Ren!"

Kylo woke up in a cold sweat. It took him some long and deep breaths to calm enough that he could register his surroundings. His quarters were cold and dark. Next to him, Hux was breathing evenly, not stirring in his sleep.

Carefully, Kylo swung his legs over the edge of his bed and got up. He needed a walk. Feeling around the room with his mind he reached for a coat and slung it over his shoulders.

With a hiss the door opened as he stepped out of his quarters onto the hallway of the ship. A young man jumped at the sudden appearance of his Supreme Leader, before straightening up and saluting. Behind Kylo the door slid shut again.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was ordered to stand guard in front of your quarters, Lord Ren." A few strands had escaped from beneath his hat. They were violet. That was definitely against the regulations.

"Call me Ben." He didn't know why he'd said that. Maybe it was the dream. He wanted to hear that name from someone's lips again. " But only when we're on our own."

"Yes, Si- Ben." If he ever slipped he could just throw him off the ship.

"Stand guard then-", he dove into his mind for a second, a little surprised not to find fear as the most prominent feeling, "-Tam." And with that he turned on his heels and began his walk through that level of the ship, only returning to his quarters when that awful dream had left his mind.

\- - - - -

"Ren!"

"Ben!"

"Ren!"

"Ben!"

Kylo woke with a start. Hux didn't stirr. That kriffing dream again. Supressing his sigh he reached for the coat again, sliding out of the door before it could even open completely. He was greeted by the by now familiar sight of Tam.

"Good evening, Ben."

"Tam."

"Trouble sleeping?"

Tam's thoughts didn't betray him, there was indeed the faint spark of interest. Kylo pondered the answer for a second, before dismissing it.

"Why did they put you up here?"

"Oh, I dunno, probably because my cycle doesn't really match that of many others on the ship and no one else was willing to change theirs." This time there were no violet strands. He must have tucked them away more carefully. Maybe he'd been expecting Kylo to leave his quarters again, not wanting to risk anything.

"Stand guard then, Tam."

"I will, Ben."

Kylo hesitated before he left. There was something about this man he couldn't quite place. It would take a thorough reading of his mind and even then he had doubts he'd completely understand him. Kylo turned and headed away.

\- - - - -  
"Ben!"

Kylo all but jumped from his bed. Hux gave an irritated mumble, but didn't move.

Tam was already awaiting him, radiating calmness. That was it. Calmness. Something Kylo hadn't known for a long time now, not since the dreams had started to ruin his night's rest and haunt his every step. All the worries he'd chosen wrong, even though he knew he hadn't.

Kylo wanted to absorb that calmness, to take it all in until his nerves were as steady as his hands.

Tam didn't object the kiss, his hands found their way into his Supreme Leader's hair without hesitation.

"Your quarters aren't far from here", Kylo whispered slightly breathlessly. The image of the dark sheets had gently nudged against his mind, not too persistent, but sauntering in.

"Yes." It was but a mere breath, half-hidden in the next kiss, which was deeper and wetter.

With the assistance of the force Kylo pulled up Tam's legs. He slung them around Kylo's hips willingly, held by the force and Kylo's hands on his ass. A quiet whimper escaped him. Taking it as a sign, Kylo made his way to where he knew Tam's quarters would be. They weren't far.

Willing the door open and closing it behind them the two of them entered the room, Kylo still carrying Tam and walking straight towards the bed.

The first thing Kylo did was taking off the uniform hat. Light violet hair fell onto the sheets, not only in colour, but also in length against the regulations. He buried his hands in it, the slight tug eliciting a moan from Tam.

A sudden haste made Kylo get Tam out of his strict uniform with a few quick movements. Suddenly Tam was on top of him, his violet hair tingling Kylo's face as he leaned down.

"Shh..." Another kiss, soft in it's origin, but betrayed by his slow rutting against Kylo's hip. Delicate fingers peeled him out of his coat oh so slowly, revealing inch after inch of his skin until he was bare and naked under an equally naked Tam.

He didn't feel exposed, like it sometimes happened with Hux. When it was intended to happen. Now, here, he felt at ease. He deepened the kiss again, his tongue licking across Tam's lips and, finally, into his mouth. There was no battle for dominance. Just two tongues, dancing around one another to an unheard symphony.

So that's what it can be like, he thought, before his mind drifted off, to the soft kisses and licks Tam placed on his skin, along his jaw, down his neck and back up again. No bites, no scratches, just soft touches and caresses. Quiet moans and hitching breath, heat rising slowly, almost imperceptibly, until Kylo felt like his whole body must be glowing.

Tam's hand was warm as he slid it between their bodies to take Kylo in hand. He must have worked the lube for a while, because the only indication of its existence was the wetness that soon covered Kylo's cock beyond what his precome could muster. A condom followed suit.

As Tam sat up, Kylo wanted to follow him, but his head hit the mattress again as Tam ever so slowly lowered himself onto Kylo's dick. He had worked himself open while they had been making out, now effortlessly taking everything in until Kylo was fully sheathed inside him. It was a surprise.

Carefully, Kylo pulled out and thrust in again, watching closely how Tam's feautures contorted in silent pleasure. No sign of discomfort, the heat around his cock tight, but also loose. He held onto Tam's hips as he thrust again, driving deep and coaxing a full moan from him. Nothing could hold back the moans that escaped Kylo's own lips.

And then Tam began to move on his own. A slow pace at first, but quickening with time, making the noises and strings of whispered curses flow off their lips like water over a cliff.

With a subtle tightening of his muscles Kylo finally sat up, nosing against Tam's chest, neck and nose, without quite kissing him, needing every breath he could take. They were panting, holding onto each other as they moved together.

A dance that didn't require much movement, but shook Kylo's whole world as he came. And as it came to a halt, all of it came to a rest and fell into place. Around its edges there might still be some loose endings, but it's core finally stood still.

They sat there, panting into each other's mouths, letting the euphoria flow until all that was left was satisfaction. Tam rolled off of Kylo's lap and onto his bed. Violet hair against light skin and dark sheets.

An excuse for having him leave the ship, Kylo reminded himself as he got up and slid back into his coat.

"You can return to your position in a few minutes."

A small smile graced Tam's lips. "Goodbye, Ben."

For a split second Kylo wished he had his helmet back. "Tam."

As the door slid shut behind him, Tam was still lying there, eyes closed, white chest heaving slowly. He wouldn't see him again.

On his way back to his own quarters Kylo's breathing returned to its pattern. It must have been merely an hour since he left. Not much more than the past nights. Yet things had changed. He could see, feel everything crystal clearly, as if a feverish dream had finally left him. And all that because he'd fucked Tam.

Hux would be able to tell from the second he laid eyes on him. Kylo was looking forward to it.


End file.
